Konoha High Detention Club
by ItachiFanGirl185
Summary: What happens when our dear pinkette is wrongfully given detention for the Akatsuki's actions? Will they survive her wrath or will she survive them? Rated T AkaSaku
1. This is Your Fault

_**Plot Summary-**_**What happens when our dear pinkette is wrongfully given detention for the Akatsuki's actions? Will they survive her wrath or will she survive them?  
**

* * *

**Chapter One  
This Is Your Fault**

I awoke startled and panicked by two facts; one my alarm clock was ringing loudly in my ears, and two I was late for school.

I screamed frustrated and tried to rush out of my fluffy bed, take in mind I said tried.

Instead I fell onto my hard and cold cherry wood floors chest first with a bonus of taking my entire comforter with me.

I scrambled to my closet yanking out my outfit for today, thank Kami I plan the night before.

I hurriedly pulled my Konoha high uniform on while struggling to run to the bathroom for my toothbrush.

After a chaotic scene with mint green toothpaste and my pristine white button up blouse that I won't mention I grabbed my cherry blossom patterned book bag and bolted out the front door, probably forgetting to lock it.

As I ran down the sidewalk littered with the bright and crunchy autumn leaves I could make out the school gates and my two best friends waiting for me probably upset I made them late and worried.

I rested my hands against my knees panting, "I'm so," I took a couple deep breaths "sorry for making you wait."

Sasuke looked over smirking, "Dobe over there wouldn't let us leave without you." Looking over I saw Naruto the "Dobe" sitting in the courtyard tree grinning ear to ear at me.

"All for one and one for all! Eh Sakura-Chan?" Naruto grinned at me before climbing down the numerous branches.

"That's right Naruto." I smiled. **_Couldn't get rid of him even if we wanted to too_. **Inner's sweat dropped.

At Sasuke's sudden quietness to our idiotic conversation I decided to look over at him only he wasn't on the bench anymore, he was standing on the extremely high gate.

"Hey! Sasuke-Teme what the hell are you doing?!" Naruto screamed at him pounding his fist in the air in frustration.

He looked at us like we were idiots, "Getting to class, unlike you I have an annoying older brother who will tell my parents if I skip school."

I gasped, "I can't miss class I have perfect attendance!" I screamed.

"Hey Sakura don't scream or else the hall monitors will know were out here." Naruto tried to calm me down.

Next, I heard a sound of numerous crunching leaves as Sasuke finally hit the ground, soon the sound happened again but with Naruto landing on his butt.

"Sakura-Chan hurry up or we'll be late." Naruto tried to reason.

I heard a loud BONK as Sasuke hit him in the back of his skull. "What the hell was that for Teme?!" Naruto wailed while glaring.

Obsidian met fierce blue and words I forgotten about were spoken, "She's wearing a short skirt Dobe." One, Two, Three, Four seconds of awkward silence passed with me hiding under my bangs face aflame and Naruto choking on his words face as red as fire itself.

"I can climb over that slanted piece of fence in the back courtyard where that football player smashed into it during practice last week." I reassured them.

"You sure Sakura-Chan? We can meet you over there?" Naruto opted.

"No you guys get to class or you'll be in more trouble," I smiled " Now go or I'll punch you Naruto." I think smiling innocently and sweetly while threatening him didn't make him see reason just that I'd hurt him if I had the chance did.

They left sneaking in without getting caught I hope but with Naruto's big mouth who knows.

I sprinted towards the courtyard where the fence had been "flipped" onto its side by football player Kisame Hoshigaki, some say it was accidental and some say he was trying to show off how strong he was to the cheerleaders.

The shuffling and crunching of the livid leaves under my black Mary Janes halted once I heard a few voices surrounding the opening of the fence and my only hope.

Slowly my head poked around the thick tree I was behind and caught sight of a head of slicked back grey hair and a blonde male I swore could of been Ino's twin.

They were approximately sixteen feet away from the opening and were facing each other talking.

The first student was a sophomore who had slanted grey blue eyes and very long blond hair which he wore drawn into a half ponytail with the rest hanging down freely and his bang was hanging over his left eye.

He had a lean muscular build and was approximately five feet and four inches in height.

He was currently arguing with his companion while fiercely waving the cigarette smoke away from his face with a scowl.

I could only hear a few choice words about "Cancer in stick form" and "Dumb ass" pointed towards the other student.

The second student was a senior with medium-length silver hair not gray silver that was slicked back and distinctive purple eyes.

He was around Five Feet and Eight Inches in height _**(Exactly 5.81036741667 feet, I did the math)**_.

From the Jashinist pendent dangling around his neck I could automatically identify him as Hidan from the Akatsuki, a group of rebellious and trouble making male students.

He was blowing smoke in the face of the blonde to annoy him on purpose causing him to scream and waft the smoke away angry.

I decided I'd have to take my chances and sneak past the two Akatsuki members.

Using my left I latched onto the top bar where the netting of the fence would usually connect and used my other hand to slightly push the netting down so i could climb over it quietly.

I felt a bead of cold sweat drizzle down my slender neck from a combination of nerves and shear fear.

My left hand slipped and I tumbled down the slope of netting which resulted in a loud sound of metal creaking from being bent and moved rapidly.

I jerked my head up still on my hands and knees to have emerald meet beautiful purple and striking sky blue eyes. Hidan spoke first, "Eh Deidara do you see what I see?"

Deidara smiled and pulled on a lock of my hair teasingly, "A lost cosplayer maybe, un?"

I puffed my cheeks out in frustration that he had commented on my hair color being fake.

A loud creak had snapped me out of my inner thoughts as I came eye level to a certain blonde I know recognized as Deidara Iwa.

"What are you trying to do climbing that fence, un?" He questioned as he pulled me off the dirty ground by my elbow.

I dusted off my plaid skirt as I stared at the ground quietly.

"Trying to sneak a peek at the gender confused Barbie obviously." Hidan scoffed rolling his eyes.

Deidara began to retort but an angry and cold voice i knew too well called out to us.

Suddenly Neji Hyuga a hall monitor and older cousin of my friend Hinata Hyuga began strolling over towards me.

When he halted in front of me his impossibly long dark brown hair swished around his angry features.

"Sakura you know your not supposed to go into the courtyard and especially not smoking." He scowled.

"Whaaaaat?" I gazed around confused only to find Hidan and Deidara long gone and Hidan's cigarette still burning lightly on the dried up leaves.

I had been left to distract Neji while those assholes escaped back to their current block at the moment.

I had absolutely failed at not getting caught while Sasuke probably got himself and Naruto in safely.

"Sakura Haruno since I shall take pity on you because Hinata cares deeply for you, your only sentenced to thirty days of detention with Orochimaru-sama."

**_Fuck. my. life. _**Inner deadpanned flopping face first onto the ground with a thump.

_Couldn't of said it better._

The rest of the day couldn't go slow enough considering I was about to be locked in a room with that evil thing

**_Don't forget creepy and disgusting. _**

_Thanks Inner. _


	2. Dealing With The Dealt Cards

_**Plot Summary-**_**What happens when our dear pinkette is wrongfully given detention for the Akatsuki's actions? Will they survive her wrath or will she survive them?**

* * *

**Konoha High Detention Club Chapter Two  
**

**Dealing With The Dealt Cards**

I sluggishly drug my person down the empty corridor towards the dreaded chemistry lab of Orochimaru-Sama with Inner going through every possible way we could die.

_**He could dissect us! Or melt us with acid! He could clone and then feed us to his creepy sidekick Kabuto! Oh Kami he could do anything!** _

With Inner screaming sentences like that how could I not be terrified at the next three hours of my life.

Only four hours ago had Naruto panicked and gone on a pranking spree to try to earn detention with me, note I said tried.

Instead the principle Tsunade had given him detention with Anko-Sama, a former student of Orochimaru-Sama and basically a miniature clone but opposite gender.

He was currently running laps around our gigantic campus grounds with her blowing her whistle like a maniac.

The imposing metal double doors stood towering over me with complete tinted glass.

I reached my left hand out to grasp the cold metal handle but it was yanked inward by someone one the other side.

Inner's girly screams had alerted me to look up at the suspect only to come nose to nose with a slimy snake.

He had a long face with pronounced cheekbones and with the skin tone that could of rivaled the moon's whiteness.

While his irises were a neon golden color with slits in his pupils and purple markings around his eyes, everyone hoped his eyes were contacts but we knew better.

His long waist length hair hung loose around his tall frame making him appear like someone from a Japanese horror movie like the Grudge or Ring making him appear even more horrifying.

"Well if it isn't the famous Sakura Haruno, I thought Tsunade-sama being your aunt would of kept you on good behavior." Orochimaru-sama spoke while stressing his S sounds like a real life snake.

Before I could retort an insult someone else had in my favor.

"Hey leave her alone you creepy snake, un." I had rapidly turned my head towards the voice to see Deidara Iwa again, he was sitting on top a chemistry table swinging his feet carefree like he wasn't stuck with this Snake for who knows how long.

"Mr. Iwa refrain from causing a scene or else I shall have to extend your punishment." Orochimaru-Sama hissed moving behind his own desk forgetting about me.

"Of course captain, un!" Deidara replied doing a mock salute.

Then a male sitting at the chemistry table smacked Deidara in the back of the head with an echoing BONK sound, it sounded extremely painful.

"Sasori what the hell!" Deidara shrieked at the male in frustration, i guess when hes angry he forgets the word un.

"Respect your elders brat." The male calmly muttered.

"You're only two years older then me!" Deidara retorted a little ticked.

The male Sasori was a short male approximately at five foot three with wide chocolate brown colored irises and short messy red hair.

He sat perfectly still staring off into space ignoring the ranting Deidara while Orochimaru-Sama had given up and sat in his desk chair sighing.

Gazing around the classroom I had noticed either we were the only ones attending detention today or the others ditched.

For the ones who ditched, they were some clever assholes or lazy assholes.

Deciding to finish my new book Haunting Violet by Alyxandra Harvey about a girl who didn't believe in ghosts but they believed in her I made my way towards the back left corner.

I sat my cherry blossom book bag under my seat and began to read where I left off.

_"You want to frolic in a graveyard?" He tilted his head, suddenly understanding. "The one where Rowena is buried, by any chance?" _

Suddenly A hand with a teal ring on the index finger placed itself on the page cutting off the words I was reading.

I gazed up to meet Deidara Iwa's striking grey blue irises.

"What do you want?" I pouted pissed off how I was finally in a good part of the book.

That cocky blonde bastard grinned at me, "You shouldn't have your pretty face constantly buried in a book, un."

**_Oh god Sakura _**Inner breathed turning red in the face but sadly I was too.

I pouted, "What did you do to get detention hm?"

He grinned and very fast cast his eyes over the red headed male sitting quietly ignoring the two of us,"Sasori and I have art class together and we share other worldly opinions of true art, total opposites. We got into an argument about the true meaning of art and we ended up destroying half the classroom and supplies. So here we are, un."

I gasped, "I heard there was C3 and C2 involved!"

He nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "Well um all my art explodes to show that true art is fleeting and an explosion of beauty, un."

I stayed quiet trying to process that this blonde sophomore had some how acquired C2 and C3 without getting found by the government and some how set it off in a school building.

"You know," Deidara spoke gaining back my attention, "I consider you an explosion."

**_I can't breathe Sakura-Chan! _**Inner started choking and fell dead maybe? I wouldn't really care If Inner died though, it'd be a blessing actually.

At this Inner Shot back up, **_You would die without me!_**

Then she "Died" again on the floor of my brain.

"Kawaii, I'm gonna call you Cherry-Chan now okay, un?" Deidara smiled poking my now red cheeks bringing me back into the world outside of my brain.

A familiar BONK noise had echoed through out the room again but more loudly, it felt earsplitting.

"I apologize for my idiotic friend for any distress he has caused." Sasori scowled with his hand raised with a purple book in hand.

"Rude Sasori just rude." Deidara muttered walking away to the chemistry table in the front of the classroom.

"Oh and that book is very interesting, I think you shall like the conclusion." Sasori lazily smirked before walking away towards the chemistry table where Deidara sat.

I suddenly sat up completely straight once a knock had echoed throughout the classroom from those creepy stainless steel double doors.


	3. The Clingy Lollipop

_**Plot Summary-**_**What happens when our dear pinkette is wrongfully given detention for the Akatsuki's actions? Will they survive her wrath or will she survive them?**

* * *

**Konoha High Detention Club Chapter Three**

**The Clingy Lollipop **

The resounding knock had run a chill crawling up my spine strikingly fast causing me to shudder involuntary.

Inner started screaming about how it was Orochimaru-Sama's pet Kabuto, how we would be dissected and that unlimited prayers to Kami couldn't save us now.

But, Orochimaru-sama's face betrayed annoyance instead of that creepy grin he usually wore with his pet Kabuto.

Suddenly an orange blob had slung itself from behind the metal doors with the speed of light and onto Deidara's person and stuck incredibly fast.

**_Were all gonna die Kami!_** Inner panicked running around until she face palmed into a wall.

_Nice to know you'll be awake to die with me._

"Sempai! Tobi missed you!" The orange blob shrieked at the top of its boyish lungs rubbing it's cheek I think into Deidara's chest.

_**That lollipop with legs is touching our man!** _Inner screamed face turning crimson at the sight.

There was a male student with a orange lollipop swirled mask on cuddling Deidara so intensely I thought they would mold into one human being.

"Get the fuck off me you bastard!" Deidara growled in frustration at trying to get the male unlatched from himself before he died of liquified organs or lack of oxygen.

But it was in vain, this Tobi person only seemed to cuddle him more intensely and scream loudly.

Then he just stopped, the silence felt horrifying and like waiting for a character in a horror movie to go down the basement stairs during the blackout with only you knowing there's something down there.

Tobi took five seconds to look quietly and very deeply into Deidara's eyes, then it happened.

"WHY DOES SEMPAI HATE MEEEE! I LOVE SEMPAI!" Tobi started crying a river no an ocean of tears that seemed like they would drown us before they even came close to ruining out if possible.

Though Deidara just seemed to have the opposite reaction a normal person would of had in his situation.

"I said," He reeled his fist back "to get the fuck off!" His fist came in contact with Tobi's cheek? I couldn't confirm what with his lollipop mask on.

**_How old is he?_** Inner's sweat dropped awkwardly.

_From the uniform sleeve I'd have to say senior Inner._ I sighed awkwardly.

I suddenly whipped my neck around at the feeling of a slender pointer finger being tapped gently onto my right shoulder.

Sasori suddenly appeared in my line of vision with a look of pure nothingness evident on his porcelain face.

**_Porcelain eh?_** Inner mocked my thoughts teasingly.

"Don't worry about either of the brats, their always like this no matter when or where." Sasori explained watching Deidara punch a still hanging on Tobi.

"I'm truly sorry then Mr. Akasuna" His calm and bland face slipped into a miniscule frown for a choice few seconds before recovering quickly.

"It's Sasori Doll." He smirked.

My face immediately exploded into a rainbow of reds, pinks and everything in between.

"I um just wanted to be polite." I couldn't produce any words which made him continue to smirk.

Inner shrieked with all her being in a fearful way instead of a excited one I thought she would do which caused me to gaze around to find the source of her fear, the lollipop.

Next thing I know I'm on the hard and cold white tiled floor with a lollipop snuggling and coddling me.

"Tobi loves cotton candy and you remind Tobi of it so much but prettier!" Tobi screamed while rubbing his cheek on my upper chest and neck.

**_Pervert!_** Inner gasped dramatically panicking and shrieking like the world was ending.

"You bastard get off of her, un!" Deidara growled trying to unlatch the older boy from my torso to no avail.

Instead I was developing a major headache from the scene and in frustration I accidentally let my anger slip and I maybe might of punched Tobi in his nose.

**_Maybe? Might of? Please you probably made it so he definitely would need the mask forever if he already didn't._** Inner deadpanned.

"Ah Tobi down, Tobi down!" He shrieked from under the chemistry table rolling around like he had been shot in the face.

_**Probably felt like it.**_ Inner muttered.

"Good shot Cherry-chan." Deidara grinned while putting his arm around my shoulder proudly.

I puffed out my cheeks, "I hit all perverts Deidara."

Instead of backing away he did the opposite and hugged me closer," Aw but you wouldn't hit me Cherry-chan, I'm too cute."

Sasori's voice brought me back to reality once he started speaking to the "fallen" Tobi.

"Why are you here, you're not on the roster for the attending students?" Sasori questioned face as plain as well nothing could compare to how bland of emotion he looked.

"Hidan was talking about a pinkie in detention and Tobi wanted to see who it was." Tobi squeaked from his position on the floor criss cross applesauce.

"Hey Sasori, shouldn't Hidan be here with us, un?" Deidara questioned with his arm still around me.

"Yes, but he might skip his punishment completely, who knows." Sasori nodded while explaining.

Everyone jumped at the sound of nails being drug across the chalk board ever so slowly, our eyes automatically fixated onto the producer of the horrifying noise.

Orochimaru-Sama coughed, "Now this detention session is over for today but Tobi please refrain from sneaking in here again." He explained while rubbing his temples.

_**I never thought a teacher would of had to tell a student that.**_ Inner said astounded.

_You know Naruto would of tried if he could._ I laughed inwardly.

"Hey wait a second." I gazed over my shoulder towards the user of the voice who was calling me.


	4. Ice Blocks And Fish sticks

_**Plot Summary-**_**What happens when our dear pinkette is wrongfully given detention for the Akatsuki's actions? Will they survive her wrath or will she survive them?**

* * *

**Konoha High Detention Club Chapter Four  
**

**Ice Blocks And Fish sticks  
**

"Hm?" I questioned turning around abruptly.

"You have detention tomorrow too, un?" Deidara questioned.

"twenty-nine more days Deidara." I called as I opened the chemistry lab doors.

The moment I stepped out of the door my butt met the cold tiled floor after my face met something hard, extremely hard.

"Ah I'm so sorry shorty." A random male voice called out to me as I rubbed my now hurting and probably red nose.

Slowly standing up while wiping dirt off my butt I slowly opened my eyes to come face to face with a blue person.

**_Are we in a damn cartoon? First a walking lollipop and now a fucking blue person!_** Inner screamed pulling at her hair frustrated.

I snapped my neck upwards to glare into his white contacted eyes, "What did you say fish stick?"

Kisame Hoshgaki, the senior that broke the courtyard fence.

Kisame is a startling six foot three male with shark gill tattoo's on both his left and right cheeks and with his muscular build you could understand why nobody stood up to him.

He had blue gray tinted skin and short royal blue hair with the help of professional styling gel he had sculpted into a shark fin like shape.

"Fish stick? How original Cherry." Kisame laughed at my uniqueness and creativity.

"Hey," Deidara yelled "That's my nickname, un!"

Kisame grinned, "Really Barbie? Oh wait that's Hidan's nickname huh?"

Deidara puffed out his cheeks in frustration and stood chest to chest or well chest to face with Kisame, "I will defend my honor, un!"

"No need to defend something that doesn't exist brat." Sasori commented joining the little friendly conversation.

I started to see my opening to escape and tried to take it before anyone noticed, and like last time I said I tried.

"Where are you going Cherry-Chan?" Deidara asked his eye catching my movement towards the only door.

"To my friend Sasuke's." I commented as Inner screamed about being more sneaky next time.

**_Be like a ninja!_** Inner screamed annoyed we've gotten caught three times in one day.

_I'm not a ninja I'm a human being!_ I retorted.

"Itachi's ice block of a little brother?" Kisame questioned forgetting the argument just five seconds ago.

"Their both ice blocks, un." Deidara bit off.

"Yes him." I sighed realizing it was true.

**_The emotions and attention span of an ice block__. A good looking ice block but still an ice block. _** Inner sighed.

"Well Cherry-Chan," Deidara wrapped his arm around my shoulders " It just so happens we're going to go see our ice block, un." Deidara grinned ear to ear.

"Really?" I questioned.

"Kisame came to meet me and Sasori before heading over there." He explained like this was totally normal.

"It's Sasori and I not me and Sasori. Use proper grammar brat." Sasori corrected while swatting his arm off my shoulder.

"Always so proper Sasori, un. You gotta lighten up, sometimes I wonder if you're even human." Deidara laughed while stepping out of the chemistry lab doors.

He swept a mock bow, "Cherry-Chan."

I walked into the hallway and started following Kisame like his shadow.

Deidara and Sasori started a heated discussion well more like aggressive argument about the true meaning and appearances of true art while Kisame just plainly tuned them out somehow, I hadn't learned to yet sadly.

Soon we arrived outside to the reserved parking area for seniors with their own vehicles, Kisame started jogging towards a Royal blue 2014 Ford explorer while whistling some unknown song only he could hear perfectly.

Kisame of course went into the drivers seat and unlocked all the doors and started playing with the radio.

"I call window, un!" Deidara screamed dive bombing for the window seat behind Kisame torso first.

_**Real mature eh?**_ Inner questioned sweat dropping.

"After you Doll." Sasori commented snapping me out of my thoughts while opening the door behind the passenger seat for me.

"You can have the window seat or middle, it's up to you." Sasori said voice null of emotion.

I started to pile into the car and sit in the middle since I was the smallest of us three and let Sasori have the window seat since he was so nice.

Kisame started to reverse out of the parking spot and pull onto the road towards Uchiha manor.

"If you don't stop sticking your head out of the window like a dog something bad will happen." Kisame commented to Deidara not taking his eyes off the road.

"Like what, un? A tiny bug will hit me?" Deidara laughed while the wind whipped his blonde hair around behind him like a halo.

"Holy shit, un!" Deidara started screaming profanity's left and right.

I whipped my head towards the left to see Deidara standing halfway up as Kisame rolled his window up halfway laughing his ass off.

"Just ignore them, their all immature." Sasori sighed like they were a lost cause and they probably were.

The rest of the ride consisted of Deidara screaming at Kisame about murder, Kisame laughing turning up the radio to drown him out, Sasori staring off into nothingness, and me wondering what the hell I agreed to.

**_I wonder who we would be safer with?_ **Inner pondered out loud to herself.

_What are you blabbing about?_

**_I think we would be safer with Orochimaru-Sama then the Akatsuki sadly._** Inner cried dramatically.

"We're here Shark bait." Deidara commented to Kisame while unbuckling his seat belt.

Sasori was the first to exit holding his right hand out to me for when I got out, I accepted and grabbed a hold of his hand.

"Welcome to ice blocks habitat ha ha." Kisame laughed while walking up to the door to knock.

* * *

**_A Poll Is Open To Vote For Favorite Male character and Poll Results will count as 50% of the couple result at the end_**


	5. Oh my kitten has returned, time to grope

_**Plot Summary-**_**What happens when our dear pinkette is wrongfully given detention for the Akatsuki's actions? Will they survive her wrath or will she survive them?**

* * *

**Konoha High Detention Club Chapter Five**

**Oh my kitten has returned, time to grope!  
**

The enormous ebony stained wooden doors stood imposingly in front of us.

Kisame knocked only once before a black haired blob flung and attached itself to my chest, and i mean my breasts not chest or torso.

"Oh kitten you've returned!" That blob gushed its voice muffled by my breasts.

_**What breasts we're a B cup!**_ Inner huffed frustrated.

"Shisui! You pervert get the fuck off!" I shrieked trying to pry the leech off of me.

"But I missed you kitten!" He cooed rubbing his cheeks into my chest again.

We were now on the porch floor considering i was trying to support my own weight and a nineteen year old's also.

"I'm guessing you know our leech Shisui?" Kisame asked laughing so hard he shook his own body.

"Kitten is my soul mate." He mumbled sending vibrations against my breasts making me shiver involuntary.

_Damn virgin senses._ I mentally screamed at the world dramatically.

_**I know how to fix that.**_ Inner sang happily.

Suddenly I could breathe again which seemed odd, I looked up to see clear skies instead of shusui's onyx eyes and lecherous grin.

Instead I found Blood red eyes pouring into onyx eyes, Itachi had his older cousin's hair in a death grip staring impassively into Shusui's eyes.

Shusui is the only Uchiha to be so emotional and immature well besides the two ice block's mother Mikoto Uchiha who was bright, cheery, and coddling to anyone under her own age.

"Baby Cousin," Shusui choked out "You should be nicer to your elders."

Itachi's eyes narrowed slightly, "Then don't molest the innocent then."

_**Innocent my ass.**_ Inner coughed quietly.

"Mr. Ice block," Kisame started while placing his left hand on his shoulder "Lets just go inside huh? Perverts will never change, especially Shisui."

Finally processing this information Itachi dropped his grip on Shusui and turned his attention to us.

"Come in." He said voice void of any trace of emotion.

Kisame and Sasori just piled in and Deidara and I were the last ones inside the immense hallway.

A slender left hand had gripped my shoulder gently to which I turned my head to follow who it was, and emerald met blue grey.

"Are you alright, un?" Deidara asked quietly.

"Yeah, sadly I'm his prime target. But its funny though cause when he's asleep he's a groping machine to the poor air." I laughed awkwardly trying to resolve the awkward tension.

"Yeah ha ha I've seen that in person," He laughed "But I'm just glad you're okay Cherry-Chan."

"thank you for your," Was all I could reply before I got interrupted by a.

"Hey pink bitch!" A sly voice that could only belong to our high school's all to familiar foul mouthed Hidan.

A vein popped out my left temple, "What the hell did you say?"

He stood from his spot on the couch taller then me grinning down at me, "How was detention pink bitch?"

"Cherry Blossom, I give you full permission to express your emotions." Itachi spoke from behind my person somewhere but I knew he was smirking.

"What's she gonna do cry on me and scream?" Hidan laughed hard holding his sides.

The resounding **CRACK **echoed through out the enormous gaming room along with a twin noise of something heavy hitting the end table next to the couch.

"Did cotton candy-Chan hit Hidan?" Tobi whimpered from behind the couch waiting for said dumb ass's reaction.

Slowly the albino gripped his right hand onto the end table and began to lift himself up off the floor quietly before bringing his other hand to his now bleeding and probably broken nose.

Inspecting the blood he started to murmur, "Hot."

My jaw dropped and my body filled with a mixture of shock and horror, "Excuse me?"

"I said that was hot bitch." Hidan spoke up wrapping his arms around my waist placing his chin between my neck and shoulder.

_**Danger! Danger! I'm all up for sex but not with a masochist or sadist!**_ Inner screamed frantically failing her arms around psychotically.

Suddenly a hand began to travel up my uniform shirt slowly and I began to finally process the situation.

_**Molested by two hot perverts within three minutes? I don't know if that's good or bad Saku. **_Inner sighed shaking her head like i was a lost cause.

_And I love how nobody's helping._ I sweated dramatically.

When I felt Hidan's hand reach the outside of my bra I began to reel my knee forward so I could somehow knee him in this position and daze him long enough to escape.

Instead, I heard some kind of war shriek thingy and then Hidan was knocked off of me by some unseen force named Shisui.

"Don't molest Kitten! That's my job!" Shisui screamed wrestling Hidan on the black carpeted floor like some weird I don't even know how to describe it.

"You're too old to fucking molest her!" Hidan screamed pulling Shisui's hair with both his hands trying to unlatch the nineteen year old from his torso.

So here we are now, Hidan's on the floor trying to rip out Shisui's hair with one hand while the other is trying to push him off and Shisui has his legs locked around Hidan's waist pushing his face with one hand while the other pulled Hidan's slicked back silver hair.

**_ Sasori was right, they are a lost cause._ **Inner sighed dramatically realizing she's surrounded by morons.

"Kitten's virginity will be mine!" Shisui shouted out of nowhere bringing me out of my thoughts.

"..." I started twitching.

* * *

**_The poll is on my profile and that is what I shall be counting for votes fellow readers and I may update once every two weeks now because in five days I start Freshman year, so yay I guess._**


	6. Jaws Vs Spicy Fried Shrimp

**Konoha High Detention Club Chapter Six**

**Jaws Vs Spicy Fried Shrimp  
**

"Kitten's virginity will be mine!" Shisui shouted out of nowhere bringing me out of my thoughts.

"..." I started twitching.

**_...I just, I have no response. _**Inner twitched uncomfortably for once stunned into quietness.

"If you're fighting for something so precious shouldn't it be to the death?" Sasori inquired from the red loveseat on my far right.

"Sasori,un!" Deidara gasped dramatically from his seat next to him.

"Might as well make one inconvenience disappear." Sasori commented voice void of any emotion, except a tiny hint of humor?

"You're going to destroy the gaming room if you continue." Itachi commented while a vein twitched quickly on his left temple.

Right as if on cue we heard light and slow footsteps coming down the stairs into the gaming room.

Suddenly Shisui flung himself off of Hidan and onto the closet armchair, sadly for the armchair it already had someone in it.

Kisame just stood up and the previous leech just rolled off of his lap and onto the carpeted floor and with that Kisame just sat back down with a Shisui at his feet as a human foot rest.

"Ah Itachi dear I thought I heard your friends." Mikoto, Itachi's mother smiled at us calmly not noticing the broken objects unless that was normal.

"Good afternoon Mikoto-sama." I greeted from the red love seat next to the artist duo.

"Sakura-Chan," Mikoto puffed her cheeks out like a child "I told you to call me Mikoto or Okāsan." She finished with her hands on her hips.

"Hai Mikoto." I sweat dropped.

"Now," She smiled holding out a huge ebony tray "I brought you guys snacks." She grinned placing the tray down on the coffee table.

I heard several mixed responses.

Tobi giggling like a little girl, Deidara cheering pumping his fists in the air, quietness from Itachi and Sasori, Kisame grinning ear to ear, Hidan Cussing and then Itachi slapping Hidan for swearing in front of his mother.

The plate consisted of Hanami Dango, Rice Bombs, fried battered spicy shrimp and some green tea for the more up tight members or members who perhaps weren't even hungry I guess.

"duunnn dunnn... duuuunnnn duun... duuunnnnnnnn dun dun." Kisame started singing the Jaws theme song from the floor with his eyes just peeping over the edge of the coffee table eying the shrimp.

**_No he's not gonna._ **Inner sweat dropped anticipating the soon " Shark Attack".

Next second after Inner finished Kisame made a feral animal noise then started attacking the plate with the shrimp teeth first like a shark week special on Syfy.

_Oh he did._ I sighed giving up hope.

"Itachi-Chan can Tobi have some Dango?" Tobi begged with puppy dog eyes from the carpeted floor next to Itachi's leather recliner.

"Hn."

Itachi then took the pink cherry flavored Dango off of the sticks and started putting them in Tobi's lap.

Itachi looked at me, "He only likes the cherry flavored Dango."

His response made me gaze back over to the Hanami Dango plate to see all the cherry flavored Dango in Tobi's lap.

Tobi began to munch on the Dango the way a toddler would with a lot of drool, happy noises and giggles, somehow I still found it adorable in a innocent way until I remembered how old he was.

Feeling surprisingly calm considering who I was in a sorta basement turned ultimate gaming room with I decided to sit down on the only available seat, on the red loveseat between Deidara and Sasori.

"Rice bomb, un?" Deidara asked grinning with white rice stuck to his face to which I accepted the food.

"You look like a moron." Sasori commented quietly to Deidara smirking slightly, but only visible to those who really pay attention.

"And you look like a teenager trying to rebel against his parents by dying his hair the color of blood." Deidara snapped back to which started one of their most famous heated arguments.

No matter what they said I knew out of the whole group they were probably the closest to each other then the other members even with them constantly fighting.

"Well," I spoke getting the artist duo's attention "I think Deidara is cute right now."

Deidara flushed, "Ha see Sasori, un!"

Sasori huffed and wouldn't accept defeat, "Hn."

"But," I grinned " in a baby or toddler way ha ha." I started laughing hard holding my sides.

Deidara huffed and puffed his cheeks out in mock frustration while Sasori smirked while high five-ing me.

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted the time displayed on the huge flat screen, seven o' clock.

**_Oh my Kami!_** Inner gasped dramatically face palming the cold ground dead.

"I forgot about Sasuke and Naruto!" I shrieked standing on the loveseat before scrambling up the stairs screaming like someone running from a killer in a horror movie.

"I was wondering when she'd notice." Itachi muttered calmly sipping his green tea throwing another pink cherry Dango at Tobi, who caught it in his mouth like a pet dog.

* * *

**_ I updated the poll on my profile and now you can vote for two choices and I'll tell you dear readers Deidara is winning the polls, If you don't like that then vote haha._ **


End file.
